There are cases in which images, such as windows, are displayed side-by-side in a display area. In such cases, each window may be moved. It is desirable that windows be displayed so as not to overlap one another, whereby each window can be viewed without obstruction.
As a technique for moving windows while ensuring that each window can be viewed without obstruction, it is known, for example, that when a window is caused to move towards another displayed window, both of the windows are caused to move.
However, since the display area is limited, mere movement of plural windows in the same direction may not result in a desired operation when a window is at a boundary of the display area. Also, although it may be possible to place plural windows at respective desired positions by manipulating each window, such manipulation of each window is inconvenient.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is, when one image (such as a window) is moved to a position including an area in which another image is displayed, to move plural images such that each image can be viewed without obstruction, without any necessity for manipulation of the other image.